poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot (currently voiced by Felix Avitia) is a young Apatosaurus, Pooh's first prehistoric friend and also a friend of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. He is the leader and founder of The Great Valley Adventure Crew. Trivia *In the first Land Before Time film, Littlefoot was voiced by Gabriel Damon, who also voiced Little Nemo in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. From the second to fourth films, Littlefoot was voiced by Scott McAfee. In the fifth film, his speaking voice was provided by Brandon LaCroix, while his singing voice was provided byThomas Dekker, who also provided his speaking voice from the sixth to ninth films as well as voicing Fievel Mousekewitz in the last two direct-to-video sequels to An American Tail and playing Nick Szalinski on Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show. In the tenth film, Littlefoot was voiced by Alec Medlock. In the eleventh film, he was voiced by Aaron Spann. In the twelfth film, he was voiced by Nick Price. In the TV series and the thirteenth film, his speaking voice was provided by Cody Arens, while his singing voice was provided by Anthony Skillman and his speaking voice was also provided by Logan Arens in the thirteenth film. In the upcoming fourteenth, he will be voiced by Felix Avitia. *Littlefoot and his friends started their own journey to the human world in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will reunite with Tino, Jake, Doraemon, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''.'' *Littlefoot and his friends made their brief cameos in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their first guest appearances in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Jumanji. *Littlefoot and his friends will guest star along with Bloom, Danny, Sawyer, Dylan, and their friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Littlefoot and his friends guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion'', Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Littlefoot met Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Littlefoot will meet Simba and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of Shrek (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, the Winnie the Pooh/Ice Age films, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005), Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film), Pooh's Adventures of Frenemies, Pooh's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Good Dinosaur. *Littlefoot and his friends will team up with Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Bugs, Skipper, Zazu, and their friends and meet Jesse Greenwood and Willy the Whale in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Tino and his team in Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour ''(and its sequels), Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Weekenders Adventures of Road House ''(and its sequel), Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding, Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Percy Jackson ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Adventures of Dot films, ''and other projects. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Stan, Mickey, Bugs, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, and their friends and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Littlefoot will guest star along with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Littlefoot will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will meet Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their frist guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. *Littlefoot and his friends join Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island. *Littlefoot met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will join The Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang in the Peanuts/Popeye series, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Plane Crazy (former Disneyland show), Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Felix the Cat, and Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days.